


Donna Noble and the End of Time

by Shellyb04



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do prophecies have to come true? Alt. ending to End of Time. Spoilers for Series 4 of Doctor Who and the Doctor Who Christmas Special End of Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna Noble and the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Basically how I wish the story of Donna Noble had gone. I am a new Doctor Who fan so I apologize if I mess anything up too badly. Spoilers for Series 4 of Doctor Who and the Doctor Who Christmas Special End of Time.

Donna stood in the doorway of the Naismith mansion watching her tall streak of alien nothing rant about the unfairness of it all.  She shook her head.  He definitely needed someone. 

“Leave me. I’m an old man, sir.  I’ve had my time.”  Donna smiled sadly at the stubbornness in her grandfather’s voice.  She waited for a moment until the Doctor’s back was turned away from her grandfather and then marched into the room.  Wilfred’s surprised gasp drew the Time Lord’s attention.

“Donna?  What are you doing here? You shouldn’t even be awake.”  The Doctor’s surprised voice echoed.

“Did you really think I’d let you wipe my mind like that without putting in a fail-safe of my own.  Should my memory start returning I fixed it to bleed off energy at different times.  The first trigger actually bled off enough that I won’t burn up for a few hours at least.”  Donna said and quickly grabbed the glass door handle and put herself into the death box.

“Donna, what are you doing?  The radiation will kill you.” 

“No, Donna, don’t!” Wilfred’s voice came from the box next to her. 

“Well, someone has to let you out.  And it seems it’s in our blood to sacrifice for you, Doctor.”  Donna pressed the button and released her grandfather even as both men screamed at her not to.  “Besides,” she continued as if the two men had never spoken, “I believe you’ve given up quite enough for today.”  The radiation released as the Doctor pulled Wilfred out of the glass box.  Both men knelt next to the box and watched the most important woman in the universe sink to the floor.  The Doctor leaned his head against the glass, saying his goodbyes to Donna Noble yet again.

“Okay, I’ve absorbed it all,” Donna’s weak voice said after a few minutes has passed.

“You can’t have, Donna.”  The Doctor said gently.  “You shouldn’t even be speaking.  The dose of radiation would kill a human in moments.”  The glass doors unlocked and Donna stood up on her wobbly feet.

“I’m not just a human with a time lord brain, Spaceman.”  Donna said.  “I’ve got a bit of your DNA too.  Enough to let me do that.  Now, you gonna help me to the Tardis or what?”  The Doctor immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and gently led her into the parked TARDIS.  “Let’s take Grandpa home.”  She said, smiling toward the old man who whose eyes were shining with unshed tears.

“You can fix her, can’t you?”  Wilf asked after a few moments.  The Doctor just shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Granddad.”  She kissed the old soldier’s cheek and then settled herself into a chair. 

“I need you to do something for me,” she said to him.

“Anything for you, Donna dear,” the old man said. 

“Give Mum my love.  And…” She slowly removed the ring from her finger, “tell Shaun I’m sorry.”  She placed the ring into his hand.

 

The Chisick street that Donna’s family lived on was deserted when a Blue box suddenly appeared on it.  Wilfred Mott exited the box, tears streaming down his wrinkled cheeks.  His daughter Sylvia rushed out the door just in time to see the box disappear.

“Dad, have you seen Donna?  We can’t find her anywhere.”  Sylvia asked, glancing worriedly at the space the box had just occupied.  Wilfred  simply nodded his head as Shaun exited the house looking for Donna’s mum.  Sylvia sank to the ground sobbing.  Shaun ran out to her.

“Oh, son,” Wilfred said, “I’m so sorry.”  He handed the young man Donna’s ring.

“No,” Shaun felt Sylvia grasp his hand.

“She’s gone, I’m afraid.” Wilfred Mott’s sad choking voice said

 

Meanwhile on the TARDIS…

The Doctor quickly parked the Tardis in the Votex as Donna began to convulse and her hand began to glow.

“Better stay out of the way, Doctor.”  She smiled at him for a moment before the pain overwhelmed her.  Suddenly, golden light began streaming from her.

“This…this isn’t possible.” The Doctor stared at his best friend.  “The prophecy said…”  The gold light began dissipating and a red headed young woman was left standing in the place Donna Noble has just been. 

“Oh, look at this.” She felt down her own body.  “I’ve got a few less curves,” she grabbed her hair, “but I’m still ginger. Jealous yet, Doctor?”  The Doctor didn’t respond, his confused face beginning to clear as he began to understand what Donna had done.  “The Ood were right in a way, Doctor.”  The woman finally stepped toward him, “Your song has ended.  From now on, it’s our song.  You’re no longer the last of the Time Lords.” 

“How did you know it would even work?” He asked gesturing toward Donna Noble’s new body.

“I couldn’t be sure, but I knew I was not gonna let you die like that, not if I could help it.” Donna answered.  “Besides, I told you, I think differently than you.  I knew it had a rather large possibility of working.  And now, we have all the time in the universe.”

“But, Donna,”  The Doctor took her hands in his, “you’ve given up everything for this.”

“I told you forever.  Now, I can give you that.  So, onward, Spaceman?”  The Doctor starred at this new Time Lady for a moment before a bright grin settled onto his face.

“Brilliant, DoctorDonna.  ALLONS-Y!” And the Time Lords set off to explore the universe.


End file.
